Moment for life
by yummyizbadest
Summary: Edward leaves bella. Ten years later bella is with another vampire. and she is not human . I know i suck at summaries.. full one inside.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been ten years since I have seen Edward. And a lot has changed like I Found out Charlie is not my real dad and Rene isn't my real mother. Also that my real dad is a vampire and my mom is a witch so that makes me a half vampire half witch. I wanted to go find the Cullen's and tell them I fine but I couldn't . SO I was living with my brother because my mom and dad got killed by wolves ….. Not Jacobs pack.

Me and my brother had a good relationship like we would just go out for walk together and stuff like that. But every other day I would be with my vampire boy friend Damon. I loved Damon with all my heart we have been together for 8 years but its felt like for ever. Damon had a power where he can sense when your lying but doesn't know the truth about it.

Today I was going out on a date with Damon. I was going to use my magic to cast a spell on him that will allow him to eat human food and be able to taste it.

I love to use magic on Damon so he can live normal with me.

My brother and Damon are good friends but can also be brothers.

So as I was getting ready for my date with Damon the door bell rang. My brother Anthony wasn't there to get it so I just ran down in witch speed to get it. When I opened the door I was a talk man with bronze hair and golden eyes looking into mines. All that was running through my head was how did he find me but his giant bear hug cut my train of though off. Edward had come back for me.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE... IT MAKES ME RIGHT MORE ( ILL ONLY GO ON IF I HAVE OR MORE) :P


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I wasn't going to update unless I got ten or more summaries but I know I did give you guys a lot to work with.

BELLA'S POV

Stood in front of me was my ex boyfriend Edward Cullen I couldn't believe my purple eyes.

"Bella" he said in his Magical voice

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I found your sent and I cant believe its you im so sorry I left you I pro-" he was apologizing but I cut him off.

"you left me and now you have the nerve to come back. Just leave Edward please I wish you had never came .Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you" I said and tears started streaming down my eyes.

"Bella" he asked getting closer

"NO!" I yelled and used my powers to push him out the door way and slammed it in his face.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and went back to get ready for my date with my love bug , Damon.

For some reason when I slammed the door in his face I felt weird like I shouldn't be doing this but I know I couldn't for give him . So I kept getting dressed while my phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Bella love were are you your ten minutes late this is not like you " Damon asked. I realized I got caught up in the moment with Edward and for got about Damon.

"Sorry ill be there in a sec" I said

"its alright take your time love"

"ok thank you . Love you bye" I said

"as I love you with al my heart see you In a minute" and then i hung up.

I need to stop thinking about Edward and think about how happy I am with Damon. Or am I.

You like that don't you. I know its kind of soon to bring Edward back in the picture but im a team Edward fan so don't blame me. Please review tell me what you like and what you didn't like so I can know how you want me to fix it Ttly ill updated soon Love ya guys


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND YOUR MAKING IT EASIER FOR ME TO GO ON. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MOR OFTEN AND PLEASE REVIEW ALSO THEREWILL BE A CHAPTER WHEN BELLA TELLS HOW SHE FOUND OUT AND MORE ABOUT A BIG THANK YOU TO MEL B. FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS STORY.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**As I drove in the car going to the restaurant that Damon and I n were eating at I was thinking about how much I loved him. By the time I knew it I was at the restaurant. I was wearing a short strapless leopard dress with black pumps. I knew I looked good.**_

_**When I walked into the place I saw Damon sitting in a booth set off by a velvet red rope. He was playing with his fork impatiently. When he realized that I was standing he jumped up and hugged my tight and gave me a peck on the lips .Then I smiled like a fool. He took my hand and sat me down at the table.**_

"_**What took you so long ,love" Damon asked**_

"_**Umm…. Nothing just a complication" I said**_

"_**What kind of complication?" He asked**_

"_**Nothing. What do you want to eat Hun?" I asked trying to change the subject. Looking at the menu not looking into his eyes. If I look into his hazel eyes, that I couldn't resist, I would have confessed.**_

"_**Tell me , please. I don't like there to be secrets between us , love" he said pulling the menu down from my face so I could look into those big, beautiful , hazel eyes of his. Uh oh I was going to confess.**_

"_**I promise I will tell you when we get home." I said with a smile**_

_**He just nodded and said "Fine" .But I could here him mumble something else under his breath I could not understand. I was just going to let it go because I knew he wouldn't tell me.**_

_**So the rest of the date we were quiet while we ate. I was going to use my powers to read his mind but I knew I would get mad at what I heard. It was over before I knew it and we were walking to our cars. Then when I was about to open the door to my car he grabbed my arm and turned me around and crashed his lips to mines. It felt so good to feel his lips on mines for the 2nd time tonight. The longer we stood there the more passionate the kiss got. So before we ended up having you-know-what in the parking lot. I pulled from his lips even though I didn't want to.**_

"_**Tell me" he said into my ear**_

"_**I-I-I just c-cant I-I just cant tell you" I said with tears streaming down my face. And I ran of into the forest not knowing were I was going.**_

_**Damon POV**_

_**What was that? Why did she leave? What did I do? A million thoughts were running though my head. What have I done to make her cry. If I knew the complication was so big I wouldn't have asked to know what is was. So I hopped in my car and drove back to me and Bella's house. We lived together for 8 years now and I still haven't popped the question. I was going to ask her tonight. But once I knew she had something on her mind I didn't want her to have more on her plate.**_

"_**I guess I'm going to have to return the engagement ring" I grumbled to my self**_


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

I ran as fast as I could knowing no wear I was going. I couldn't hurt Damon like this so I just went back to the house and see if he was there. As I open the door I see him pacing back and forth not noticing me come in. so I clear my throat.

He looks at me and says, "I'm so sorr-"

But I cut him off with my lips. I parted them so we wont get to far.

"I promised I would tell u" I said with a smile

He pulled me down to sit on the couch with him.

" before I met you I was with another vampire named Edward but after a few years he left me and now he came back but I turned him down" I said softly. While looking down.

"Its alright" He said confronting me and stroking my back

"But the rest of his family wants to see me…and…I …want to see….. them…" I said shyly

He just stared at me blankly

"Only if its ok with you babe" I said flirting with him I knew he couldn't resist. So I started licking my lips.

He was now straddling on top of me and I was smiling at him naughtily " Only if I can come with you love."

" of Course as long as you don't hurt him" I said getting of the top of him.

"ok" he said to fast

"ok then get ready were leaving in the morning" I said cheerfully

He just nodded his head and kissed my neck and rubbed my ass .I pushed away and said

"Don't do stuff like this tomorrow" I said firmly

"I wouldn't try a ting, love" he said

"And don't call me love around him please" I begged

"why not ,love" he asked

"That's what he used to call me" I said sadly

"oh" was all he could say

"goodnight" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been updating I'm going to start doing it more now that school had ended. Thank you for you patience.

Chapter 6

The sun started to rise so I knew what the day would be like. I went to look for Damon but I couldn't find him . So I sent him a message using my powers. _Where are you._

At that same moment he came flying through with a Styrofoam container In his hands.

"what's that" I asked I said referring to the tray

"Your breakfast" he said coming over tom me giving me a quick kiss on the kips and setting the tray down on the table.

I sat down and ate my food quickly. He just stood there glaring at me.

"What?" I said putting my empty tray in the trash.

"if he makes a move on you I'm going to break his spine" he said angrily

I wrapped my hands around his neck and gave him a kiss. "He wont try nothing I promise"

"Kay" was all he said. So I knew he was not believing me so I gave him a passionate kiss.

Then all of a sudden Anthony comes in the room.

"Hey sis. Hey Damon. Sorry to interrupt. but if your going to see Edward I suggest you try to stop kissing for a while because I think he wont like it after not seeing you for ten years." he said sitting on the couch.

I let go of Damon and went up stairs to my room. I put on khaki shorts and a t-shirt that was orange and pink and I put on black sandals.

I ran down stairs took Damon hand and went into the car. I turned the radio on to_ ALL OF THE LIGHTS._

And started driving to the Cullen's house.

When we got there everyone was outside on the porch. Edward was wearing khaki cargo shorts with an orange shirt and black slide-ins.

I couldn't believe that he would copy me.

I caught my self starting. Then Damon hit my arm softly.

"I knew I shouldn't have came" He said.

"Can I stay in the car"

"Sure" I said

I got out the car was meted by a group of hugs from everybody except Edward. I knew he wanted to hug me. Or even kiss but didn't because Damon was just sitting in the car. But he was looking at me with a grin on his face the whole time.

"I missed you Bella" Emmet said picking me up and spinning me around

"Same here" Rosalie Said giving me a hug

" At least you got some fashion sense" Alice Said hugging me.

"Welcome back Bella" Jasper Said to me

"We Missed you sweetheart" Esme and Carlisle Said at the same time both giving me a hug.

"Edward? Don't you have anything you want to say to Bella?" Alice asked politely.

"If I say what I have to say her son of a bitch boyfriend is going to come out here and break my spine" he put up little quotation marks around break my spine.

Then at that moment Damon came out of the car was like only a half an inch away from Edwards face and said.

"I bet you wont say that now" Damon said in an almost growl.

Edward tensed up and said. " You son of a bit-" Damon fist cut him off in a punch in the face and now they were fighting in the front yard.

Emmet and Jasper were holding Edward back While I was Holding Damon back with nothing but my powers.

I put my hands on either side of his face and whispered to him.

"You promised not to hurt him. You said you wouldn't do anything. Damon please calm down and go in the car and go home before Anthony comes." He nodded and then glared at Edward And gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then ran of into the woods.

"I'm so sorry about him he gets s protective at times." I said to them

"Its alright sweetheart how about we talk inside" Esme said

"Thank you" I said and I walked inside there house terrified about what might happen next.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM GOING TO START MAKING MY CHAPTERS LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR THE MISSED TIME. LOVE YOU GUYS!1 PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER I HOPE LOVE YA GUYS!1 SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**When I stepped into their house is look as if it were remolded**

"**I know .. I looks like a whole new house to your vampire/witch eyes" Jasper said as I sat down on the single arm chair crossing my legs.**

"**Yeah it does" I said still looking around.**

"**Ok question time Bella" Alice said**

"**Kay" I said**

"**Why are your eyes purple" I said blinking back the purple to turn it to a grayish color.**

"**My vampire eyes are red and witch eyes are blue . So that makes purple." I said**

"**Wow. My turn" Tell me all about You and Damon And your parents powers" Carlisle asked**

"**Ok I said I can communicate with any one I want. I can control any element. I can change the future. I can make some one love or hate me . Hmm. I can change the time and day. I can kill someone with one touch. I can know every thing about someone with one touch. I van fly." I said**

"**OMG Bella you can fly" Emmet Shouted.**

"**Yes. I can do anything. Oh and I can also make a vampire human and a human a vampire without the pain. I can steal someone's powers AND THAT'S ALL I GUESS"I said proudly**

"**How can you steal someone's powers" Alice Asked**

"**I can either copy them and use them as my own . Or I can take it away from them completely and still have it for my self" I told them**

"**FLY BELLA FLY" Emmet shouted**

"**Fine"**

**I proofed from one side of the room to another then back to my seat . **

"**Happy" I said smug**

"**I mean in the air" Emmet Said sadly**

**I levitated my self so it looked like I was sitting in a invisible chair. **

"**WOW" Everybody said**

**Then I sat back down.**

"**Anything else" I asked**

"**Can I speak to you alone Bella" Edward said softly looking into my eyes.**

"**Um sure" I stuttered**

**He took my hand and brought me into his room. He stood in front of me still holding my one had.**

"**I love you Bella Please stay with me. I love you. I didn't mean to leave you I'm so sorry " he pleaded**

"**WHAT WE HAD IS DONE. YOU BROKE MY HEART AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO FIX IT. WELL IT IS TO LATE IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. NOW IM GOING TO LEAVE YOU." I shouted in his face and ran out the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_I ran back home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe him. He thought I would take him back. What a jerk._

_When I got home Damon was sitting on the front porch with Anthony._

"_Hey" I said wiping my tears_

"_Aw baby come there I told you not to talk to him what did he say" Damon said giving me a big hug ._

"_He said he loved me and he wanted me back" I said sobbing_

"_You did this to your self Bella. Nobody told you to go. It will be your choice to go back to him. It will be his to leave you again. And I will be mines not to say I told you so because I'm saying it now. I told you so" Anthony said running off into the woods _

"_Come on" Damon said bringing me into the house_

_We got into the house and I went into my room and change into some PJs. A few minutes Damon knocked on my door._

"_Can I come in" He asked_

_Then I used my powers to open the door automatically. And patted the seat next to me on my bed ._

"_I know your probably mad at me right now but I just want you to know whoever you choose I will be happy because all I want is you to be happy" He said looking down_

_I tilted his chin up with my hand that was not holding his and said " I am not choosing anybody. Because I have one great boyfriend now." I said smiling_

_He just smiled and crashed his lips to mines. Our tongues moved together like they were made for each other. My hands were tangled into his hair. His hands were on my cheeks the one hand move to my neck the down my back. It stopped there for a while then they moved on the back of my thy and pulled my leg on top of his. Our bodies were now so close together and his hands were every where on my body _

_Then move to kissing my neck. While he was doing that he was panting I love Bella._

"_I love you too Edward" said and then I realized what I had said I had told Damon I love him but called him Edward. And that moment Damon froze against my skin. Then his eyes were wide and they met mines._

"_What did you say" Damon asked_

"_I am so sorry" I whisper to him_

_He just shook his head and ran away. I tried to look for him but I couldn't find him. I knew I screwed up big time. So I decide to go talk to Alice abut this in the morning ._

_It was now 6:00 am in the morning and I need to talk to Alice so I put on my jean shorts and a Aero Shirt and some sandals._

_I proofed myself to their door and rang it._

_Edward answered it" Yes" he said a little to pleasant_

_I am here for Alice I said the pushed past him and ran up stairs to where Alice was mediating "What happened Bella" Alice asked because she say that I was coming to ask her a question._

" _I told Damon that I love him" I said To fast._

"_So" Alice said confused_

"_But I called him Edward when I did it" I said_

"_Oh no Bella I don't know what to say im sorry" she Said_

"_Uggh" I said a ran down stairs_

"_Bella" a chorus of people sang_

_I just ignored them and went home and Anthony was on the front porch._

"_He's gone" I said crying into my brother arms._

_He pushed me away and said "I told you so" and ran into the woods._

_I am now alone._

_**A/N:**_

_**I KNOW Bella A LOT OF POWERS BUT THAT IS B/C SHE IS A WITCH AND THEY HAVE INFANT POWERS SHE WAS JUST DESCRIBING WHAT SOME WHERE. I AM KINDA STUCK HERE SO SEND ME SOME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT**_

_**10 REVIEWS AND I AM MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
